The purpose of this project is to develop methodology for the use of luminescence methods in biomedical research. Major emphasis has been placed on the fluorescence quenching release method for assaying enzymes. In this method, a concentrated solution of a dye is encapsulated in a lipid membrane liposome made up of an amphiphilic compound such as phosphatidylcholine (lecithin). When attached by phospholipases, these liposomes release the dye into solution. The dye is nonfluorescent due to self quenching in the concentrated solution, but when freed into solution, the fluorescence quenching is released. This forms a basis for the assay of phospholipases, but could also be applied to a host of other liposome forming compounds and the enzymes specific for them. Another area of concern is the development of apparatus for orientation of fluorescent macromolecules. We have worked with modification of flow dichroism apparatus for this purpose.